


Scout’s Delight

by tristan_von_hillary (orphan_account)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Girl Scout Cookies!, I hope this doesn’t flop, M/M, Post-marriage, but only in like the first few paragraphs, jack totally forgot that Girl Scouts were a thing, just another normal tuesday, light-hearted stuff(?), this is my first fic yay, wait so they’re married now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tristan_von_hillary
Summary: Neither Jack nor Bitty knows that it’s Girl Scout Cookies season, so both are confused when there’s a knock on the door.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Scout’s Delight

Jack hears a knock on the door. 

He didn’t expect someone coming over to his and Bitty’s house on a Tuesday. Unless Bitty invited someone over without Jack knowing. Again. 

“Bits, who is it now?” Jack asks.  
He waits at least five seconds for Bitty to answer.

The sewing machine turns off in the other room. “Honey, I didn’t invite anyone over today.” 

“Then who exactly is knocking on the door?” Jack half-meant for that to sound angry, but the use of “honey” softens the blow.

“I don’t know, hon, check who it is. Prolly just one of the neighbors. Or that one fan who-”

Before Bitty could finish his sentence, Jack is already up and opening the door.  
A Girl Scout selling cookies on his and Bitty’s doorstep. She’s wearing the issued Brownie vest with a matching hat. Jack always thinks that the outfits look a bit weird. 

“Hi! Would you like some-” She drops the boxes of assorted cookies. “Oh. My. God. You’re the Jack Zimmermann??”  
She notices Bitty behind Jack. Jack swears her eyes get even wider. “And you’re his boyfriend!” You. You mean husband. And Jack hadn’t realized that almost no one knew his boyfriend’s name. (He’s also starting to forget that Eric is his actual formal name.)

“I didn’t believe my friends when they said you lived here!” The Girl Scout squeaks. Jack. Jack is. Surprised by how enthusiastic this girl is.

“Anyhoo,” the Girl Scout said, “Just because I’m a huge fan doesn’t mean I won’t charge you any less!” 

“Euh. okay,” Jack said. He wasn’t in the mood for any Girl Scout Cookies. 

“That’s fine by me!!” Jack turns to see Bitty behind him with $20. “Five boxes of any flavour, please.” He gingerly hands the money to the Girl Scout. 

The Girl Scout has a perpetual face of shock and astonishment. She looks at Bitty, then Jack, then at the $20, and then at Bitty again. 

“I- Oh my-“ she sputters out. Then the biggest grin Jack has ever seen is on her face.

She shoves the boxes of cookies into the hands of Bitty. “My friends will not believe me when I tell them this!!!!” The exclamation points were audible. She smiles up to Jack and Bitty. “I could like...hug you both right now? Or maybe at least a handshake?” 

There’s no way to say no to the Girl Scout. Jack shakes her hand, while Bitty gives her a little hug. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you!” Bitty says. “It’s always fun to meet such big fans.” 

“Must be,” she says. “Welp, I hope you both have a nice day!” She waves to Jack and Bitty. They wave back. A few skips and then she’s gone. 

Jack turns to the 5 boxes in Bitty’s hand.

“How about we have a box now, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> It only came into my mind last week that almost no one remembers the name Eric. 
> 
> welp


End file.
